


The Games We Play

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.

Nothing ever worked anymore. His broom wouldn’t co-operate. His clothes were barely able to be wrestled on. Even his quills shook so violently in his otherwise steady hands that he could barely do his schoolwork.

He decided it had to be his all-consuming guilt that was causing some accidental magical. These strange things had only started after Sirius... went away.

When Harry’s wand malfunctioned in the Great Hall one day, he irritably snapped it in half. After that, most of the school agreed he was experiencing a nervous breakdown.

Draco Malfoy just smiled and owled his father recounting his success.


End file.
